The Journey Back Home
by Corration
Summary: It's that time again. Littlefoot and his grandparents leave the Great Valley, but by a cruel twist of fate become separated. Now, Littlefoot journeys back home in hopes of reuniting with his grandparents.
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose high into the sky. It nurtured the plants below it and gave the land life. The water flowing through the valley helped the sun to make the area grow. The leaves of the plants that drank the water and absorbed energy from the sun were eaten by massive creatures that roamed the Earth billions of years ago. They were known as the dinosaurs, varying from shapes and sizes.

The dinosaurs lived in separate herds in the outside world, but in the nutritious valley, dinosaurs of every kind lived together in harmony. Among the creatures who lived in this valley were the longnecks, the spiketails, the threehorns, the swimmers, and the fliers. There was a particular group of kids that were one of each of the major dinosaurs. They played, laughed, and grew in this place known as the Great Valley.

The leader of this strange herd of five was a longneck called Littlefoot. He was a brownish Apatosaurus with reddish brown eyes. He was an intelligent longneck for his age. During his trails of life, his mother had died, and he had come close to death a quite a few times also. He arrived to the Great Valley as the leader of his friends and was reunited with his grandparents. He had shown compassion, concern, and interest towards others and unexplainable things. He was a natural born leader like his father.

A three-horn, or triceratops, had been there when Littlefoot's mother died. This yellow baby named Cera was a hothead. Due to her father, Topsy, she overlooked the little things and was very simple minded. During some times, she had managed to show her brain power and caring to her friends.

A brown Pteranodon was the loyal friend of the crew. His name was Petrie, and he was the longneck's aerial advantage to hatch a plan sometimes. The black eyed flyer was the only one in the group who did not speak correctly, even as they grew, nor was he the brightest. However, his courageous acts were noted by his friends even though he was easily frightened.

Ducky was the name of the greenish Parasaurolophus with blue eyes. She was also a devoted friend to the longneck and was his first loyal friend he made during his quest to the Great Valley. She showed compassion and concern towards others. Anger would get the best of her a few times, but other than that, she was very perky and lovable.

The forest green Stegosaurus with violet eyes was the adopted brother of Ducky called Spike. He was the youngest of the group of five and the quietest. In fact, he couldn't speak and spent most of the time eating. This was probably due to the fact he was shaken as an egg many times, like Littlefoot. He was loyal to the longneck and would be the tie-breaker of the others' decision.

They were sitting at the water's edge. Ducky and Littlefoot were relaxing in the water as Cera, Spike, and Petrie slept in the grass growing around the river. That day, the bright circle shined down upon the content folks of the Great Valley. The young ones praised the day for being so tranquil.

"This is the life," Cera exhaled.

"No worries, no troubles," said Petrie. "Just a relaxing day."

Spike nodded.

"Yep, yep," said Ducky.

Littlefoot swam around until he heard his grandparents calling. He said goodbye to his friends and rushed off to meet his grandparents. His grandparents were often called Grandpa Longneck and Grandma Longneck throughout everyone in the Great Valley. Both had gray-bluish scales and were one of the wisest elders in the Great Valley. His grandpa was considered to be one of the leaders of all in the Great Valley.

"What is it?" Littlefoot asked with curiosity.

"It's that time again," said Grandma Longneck.

He knew what she meant. He was having those weird dreams again about the sun. This would mean they would have to leave the Great Valley and go to the crater of longnecks.

"Are we leaving soon?"

"The bright circle is going behind those mountains any moment," said Grandpa Longneck. "It's best we eat and sleep so we have energy tomorrow."

Littlefoot nodded his head. The three of them headed out to find some green food to eat before the light disappeared.

* * *

><p>As the sun rose up, Littlefoot and his grandparents left the Great Valley. He never told his friends where he was going, but Grandpa Longneck had mentioned to Mr. Threehorn that they would be gone for a few bright circles.<p>

"Grandma, how long do you think we will be gone?"

"I don't know Littlefoot, but you know we always return."

"I know, but I always feel uncomfortable when we're with the other longnecks. Especially the girls."

Grandma and Grandpa Longneck looked at each other and chuckled. Grandma Longneck looked down.

"Oh. Young one, you shouldn't feel nervous. Why, you didn't feel nervous when Ali is with you."

Littlefoot thought about it. As they grew up, he saw her and became more and more nervous when he confronted her. He looked up at his grandma.

"I guess."

"Don't worry Littlefoot," said Grandpa Longneck. "These strange feelings you have are part of growing up. You are getting bigger and stronger everyday. You develop these feelings as you grow. It's part of life."

Littlefoot figured his grandpa was right and said nothing more. Grandpa Longneck chuckled. Littlefoot had grown up so much, and now he was showing first signs of being a teenager.

* * *

><p>"Littlefoot left with his grandparents," Cera told the others. "It's that time again when the bright circle is blocked."<p>

"That's probably why he seemed so uneasy," said Ducky.

"Well then. I guess we'll have to enjoy the mudbaths without him while he's off adventuring," said Cera.

Spike nodded happily.

"He come back anyway," said Petrie.

The four friends left for the pits of hot mud without their leader.

* * *

><p>Littlefoot and his grandparents arrived to the valley where all the longnecks were. Littlefoot walked behind his grandparents. He was still nervous in seeing the young female longnecks. The feelings in him felt like his stomach was in pain. He walked up to Grandpa's side and asked about his father to distract him.<p>

"Well, your father should be here. Besides, I think it is wise to find him to talk about your problem."

Littlefoot nodded.

"We've been walking for a couple of bright days," said Littlefoot. "Why don't I find him while you relax? You and Grandma must be tired."

Grandpa and Grandma Longneck smiled.

"Alright Littlefoot," said Grandma Longneck. "If we need us, we'll be near the roaring falls."

His grandparents left. Littlefoot exhaled in relief. This was his own problem, and his grandparents did not need to get involved. He was annoyed at himself on why he brought it up in the first place.

During the trip, his grandparents swayed words around in order to confuse Littlefoot. He didn't buy what they said. He knew his grandparents were hiding something when his grandma repeatedly suggested that he asked his father. What did his father know that his grandparents did not? It bothered him throughout the calm trip.

Littlefoot found his father eating the leaves of a tall tree. Littlefoot's father was a darker brown Apatosaurus with blue-green eyes named Bron. Bron was a patient leader of a herd of longnecks who chose to follow him during his quest to find Littlefoot. Littlefoot was his only biological son, but he had a foster son called Shorty.

"Dad."

"Hi, Littlefoot. Been awhile, has it?"

"Sure has. It's great to see you."

"Same here, my son. Where's your grandparents?"

"Near the roaring falls. I told them to relax as I went to look for you. They told me you could answer a question I have."

Bron lowered his head to his son's level.

"A question? Well, ask away."

"Well, it's not really a question. As I've grown, I become nervous around the young female longnecks. It's an awful feeling in my stomach. I was wondering how I could stop it."

"It's part of growing up Littlefoot. It's just like jealously or angry. It's a feeling that takes a huge part when you're growing up. I felt that way, and your grandpa felt that way. I especially felt it when I met your mom."

Littlefoot's eyes widened with curiosity.

"Why?"

"I can't explain, but when you feel that feeling, just remember it is for only someone you deeply care about. When time comes, you'll know what I mean. Now then, you must be hungry after a long trip."

Littlefoot nodded. His father knocked down the tree he was eating from. Littlefoot smiled. Littlefoot ate as his dad told the story of how he met his wife.

"I was traveling one day alone. The remaining herd members were killed by a sharpteeth. I managed to escape. Wondering around, I bonked into some other longnecks who said they were going to a valley to rest. I followed them. When we entered the valley, the other longnecks welcomed us. The elders told us that we were welcomed to stay if we chose to. The traveling herd elders said that they were in search for a luscious place called the Great Valley and wouldn't be here for long. I separated from the herd to go get some water. As I got a drink, I saw a picture of your mother in the water. She was eating the tops of a tall tree. When I saw here, she looked like the most beautiful longneck I ever saw."

"And then you had me," interrupted Littlefoot.

"It wasn't that easy. See-"

"Littlefoot," called Grandpa Longneck.

Grandma Longneck and he were walking over to greet Bron and spend time with their grandson.

"Papa Longneck," Bron greeted.

"You were right, Grandpa," said Littlefoot. "Dad did answer my question."

"Oh?"

"Littlefoot, why don't you find Shorty?" suggested his father. "Your grandfather and I need to talk."

Littlefoot nodded and ran off, unaware of the discussion about him.

* * *

><p>The eclipse passed, and the longnecks were headed home. Littlefoot was with his dad, saying his goodbyes.<p>

"Dad, thanks for everything."

"No problem, my son. You are getting bigger. It was only a matter of time."

"Well, I'll see you again. You and Shorty."

"We'll see you again," said Shorty.

Shorty was a green Brachiosaurus with dark green eyes. He had a difficult childhood and was officially adopted by Bron after Littlefoot's request. Even though he was a little older, he still had some maturing to do.

"Okay," Littlefoot said.

As Littlefoot walked back to join his grandparents, a massive tremor rumbled the valley. It cultivated the land, forming it into a barren wasteland. The river fell down through holes in the ground. The plants and trees fell over on the ground or into the newly formed abyss. The flat land turned into either sloppy rock hills or step stones.

Littlefoot tried to return to his grandparents, but they were unreachable. A huge gap made it impossible to reach them. He looked towards the direction of his Dad and Shorty. A high mountain had rose from beneath them and made it impossible for him to reach them.

The earthquake stopped after a few seconds. Littlefoot looked around and saw that he was alone. He sighed.

Not again, he thought. The world really likes to keep me separated from everyone.

"Hey, you," called out a longneck.

Littlefoot turned around to see who it was. A pinkish female Apatosaurus with green eyes made her way to Littlefoot. At first, he didn't recognize her, but as she came closer to his view, he concluded he saw that face before. Her name was Ali. Littlefoot thought of her of being smart and brave, even though she showed to be gullible at times. She had helped him cure his grandpa and couldn't thank her enough for that.

"Ali, is that-"

"Yes Littlefoot. It has been a long time."

Too long, thought Littlefoot.

"Well, we'll catch up later," said Ali. "Our biggest problem is that we're separated from our herds."

"Yeah," Littlefoot agreed. "Well, I can't reach my grandparents or my father. How about you?"

"No. A hole separates me from my mom and the others. I saw you as we were leaving and asked if I can say hi. I was running over here when the earthquake happened."

Ali finally remembered the last thing Littlefoot said.

"You have a dad?"

"I'll explain later, but we need to find a way to our folks."

"Sitting around here won't get us any closer. C'mon. We need to move on. Maybe we can find a way around."

Ali walked to find a path around. Littlefoot knew she was right and followed. He just hoped everything would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Littlefoot and Ali walked out of the valley in hopes of finding someone they knew. Even though they were becoming adolescents, they were defenseless against sharpteeth and other big carnivores. They were not fully grown yet.

Littlefoot looked around to see if a path to his grandparents was available. The earthquake had morphed the land too much that it made it impossible to cross any openings they saw. He sighed and regrouped with Ali. She also had given up in finding a direct path to their herds.

"Nothing," she said. "This is dreadful."

"Well, our best bet is return to the Great Valley."

Littlefoot and Ali started their long journey to the Great Valley.

* * *

><p>The earthquake had changed everything. The path Littlefoot took with his grandparents was impassable. Littlefoot groaned.<p>

"We have to go around. The Great Valley is in that direction, but we have to pass through another way."

Littlefoot headed westward, and Ali followed. They marched until nightfall. They found a patch of green food and decided to rest for the night. They ate the leaves off of the dying plants.

"Not as good as moist green food, but it will do," said Littlefoot.

"This is putrid," said Ali.

"We have to eat. Who knows when we'll eat again?"

Ali sighed and forced the leaves down her throat. She made a face that Littlefoot chuckled at. She noticed the small smile on his face and stared at him coldly. The smile went away, and he continued to eat his food.

After they ate as much as they could without barfing, they found a place to sleep. Littlefoot laid his head on the ground.

"What a depressing day. Why is it repeated so much in my life?"

"Are you talking to yourself out loud?" asked Ali.

He looked up and smiled.

"Kind of. My life has its up and down."

"I hope I'm an up."

Littlefoot's neck stifled and he nearly yelled, "Yes. Yes, you are."

"It's kind of cute when you're nervous."

Littlefoot's cheeks reddened. They reddened even more when Ali rested her head on his neck.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"No. I always enjoyed the warmth."

The two longnecks closed their eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Littlefoot's lazily opened his eyes and saw something in front of him that gave him a fright. He jumped to his feet, knocking Ali's head of his neck. She looked at him vigorously from the ground and stood up. Before she could yell, the dinosaur in front of them opened her eyes slowly and stood up carefully. She looked at the two longnecks a few feet away from her. She bowed her head in apologize.<p>

"I'm terribly sorry. Did I frighten you?"

Calming down, Littlefoot spoke.

"No," he lied.

"Oh, so is that how he wakes every morning?"

Ali looked at Littlefoot and shook her head.

"It's just a pride thing then."

"Who are you?" asked Littlefoot, changing the subject.

The ocean bluish teenaged Apatosaurus with hazel eyes replied, "I'm Yasmine."

"Yasmine, what are you doing here?" asked Ali.

"I got separated from my herd during the big earthshake. I was walking by myself when I bonked into you guys. I saw this handsome longneck and decided that I should rest. Sorry if I was an intrusion."

"Not at all," chuckled Littlefoot.

Ali looked at the girl and back at Littlefoot's eyes.

"Do you know where your herd is now?" asked Liittlefoot.

"No," she said sadly. "I've been walking around to see if there was a path, but I can't find us."

"Well, why don't you come with us to the Great Valley? Probably your herd is heading over there now."

"Excellent idea," said Yasmine. "Um, would she be okay with it?"

Ali lifted her neck and nodded without saying anything. Littlefoot looked at her.

"She seems annoyed," Yasmine stated. "Is she like this all the time?"

Ali was about to say something angrily, but Littlefoot beat her to it.

"She's just mad I accidentally knocked her head off my neck."

She stared at him, and he glanced back. Their eyes talked until Ali broke eye contact. Littlefoot looked back at Yasmine and started walking. The girls followed him. Yasmine looked at Ali.

"Does he know where's he going?"

"Supposedly. He's the only one who knows where the Great Valley is."

"Wow. Handsome and a leader."

Ali grunted lowly.

* * *

><p>The trio made it to a cave. The cave connected the section of land they were on with the section they needed to go to. Littlefoot knew that it was a bridge, because rocks did not block the entrance.<p>

"This way."

The trio entered the cave. The cave had sunlight bleed through the flat ceiling. Stalagmites from the ground decorated the uneven floor. Littlefoot remembered the last time Ali and him were in a cave. He shivered at the thought of it.

They marched through the cave, searching for an exit. Unfortunately, they came into a fork in the road. Littlefoot thought about it and asked what would be the best route.

"I think we need to split up," suggested Yasmine. "We'll cover more ground."

"Agreed," said Ali.

"We need to stick together though," said Littlefoot. "We don't know anything about the cave."

"That's the point," said Yasmine. "We can meet here when the bright circle goes down."

"I still don't know."

"It's a good idea," Ali agreed quickly.

Littlefoot felt a little tension between Ali and Yasmine.

"Okay."

Out of curiosity, he added, "So who's going with who?"

Yasmine jumped at the opportunity of being alone with Littlefoot.

"Well, I can hook up with you."

Ali shook her head.

"I should go with Littlefoot."

"I got a better suggestion. It seems you two have some difficulties with each other. I'll just go by myself as you two pair up."

Without any word, Littlefoot turned around and walked towards the left. Ali lowered her neck in shame as he left. Yasmine looked at Littlefoot with pleading eyes, but she knew his mind was made up. She looked at Ali.

"I guess we have to do what the leader says," Yasmine said sincerely.

Ali lifted her head and looked at Yasmine. She said nothing and took the right path. Yasmine followed her.

"Ali, I, um…"

"Now he's mad at my childish behavior."

Ali looked up.

"It's your fault," she hissed.

"My fault? You did it yourself girl."

Ali knew she was right. She could have stopped, but jealousy took over. Because of her, Littlefoot was by himself. He could get in trouble, and it was partly her fault.

"You're right. I can't put all the blame on you."

"Don't be down Ali. Though we have some differences, we need to focus on getting out of this cave."

Ali nodded, and they continued walking.

* * *

><p>These girls are going to be the death of me, thought Littlefoot.<p>

Littlefoot observed his area and saw a ray of sunlight coming down at a steep angle.

It'll be dark soon.

Littlefoot continued to press on, quickening his pace. The last thing he wanted to do was to sleep in an unknown cave. He began to run and eventually saw an opening. He smiled. As he neared the opening, a dark green foot came down. He stopped and gulped. The being lowered his head and stared at Littlefoot with his cold eyes. Littlefoot knew he had spotted him and started running back. The twelve foot opening would buy him some time, but it wouldn't be enough to ensure his safety.

He ran all the way down the path he came. The tyrannosaur was close on entering the cave. He ran faster and made it to the fork in the road and drifted left. He ran down and eventually saw the girls. They noticed someone was coming up to them and turned around. Littlefoot stopped in front of them and caught his breath.

"Sharp…tooth…"

"Relax and catch your breath," said Ali.

"Did he say sharptooth?" questioned Yasmine.

Littlefoot nodded.

"I saw the exit and a foot. The cave entrance was too small, but he'll knock it down."

Just then, they all heard rocks falling down.

"He's inside," said Littlefoot. "We need to hide or run."

Ali looked around.

"There's no place to hide."

"Then we need to go," said Yasmine.

She took off. Littlefoot and Ali followed her. As they ran, Littlefoot looked around and saw an exit. Littlefoot smiled until he saw three raptors entering the cave. The raptors saw them, and they had nowhere to hide. Yasmine and Ali stopped in fear, but Littlefoot approached the raptors. He couldn't handle a tyrannosaur, but a raptor would be no problem.

"You guys go on," said Littlefoot.

"But Littlefoot…" began Ali.

"It's alright. I'll catch up."

Littlefoot jumped into action. The raptors circled around him. He looked from side to side, waiting for one to pounce on him. He noticed the girls were still there.

"Just go!" he yelled.

Yasmine nudged the concerned Ali.

"We got to do what he says."

Ali looked at him once more before nodding. She and Yasmine snuck behind the raptors and exited the cave. The last thing Ali saw was a raptor charging at Littlefoot.


	3. Chapter 3

Ali and Yasmine ran far away from the cave until they found a nearby forest with shrubs big enough to hide behind. Night had come upon them, so they needed to rest. Ali laid down on the cold dirt and sighed. Yasmine walked up to her and sat down.

"Still thinking about him?"

Ali nodded and buried her head in the ground. She lifted it up, still looking down at the ground.

"He hasn't come back yet. I'm afraid that he's…"

"I know, but we have to go back. We need to make sure he's safe."

"You're right," said Ali, facing her.

"Then let's go."

The two female longnecks walked back to the cave.

When they reached the cave, they stopped. Both were afraid to enter, but both wanted to know the truth. Ali summoned the courage to walk in first. Yasmine followed and scanned the cave. She bonked into Ali.

"Why did you stop?"

She peered over Ali's body and noticed a body lying in front of them. She examined it carefully and noticed it wasn't breathing. Tears were rolling down Ali's eyes.

"Littlefoot?"

"It's not him," said Yasmine. "It only has two legs and a short neck. Probably Littlefoot killed it."

Ali never knew Littlefoot being so vicious. Time always changes everything. Ali looked around and saw dried up blood spots leading out of the cave. Without any rational thinking, she rushed out of the cave and followed the blood trail. Yasmine followed her.

The two longnecks sprinted until Ali finally stopped. Yasmine stopped and looked beyond Ali. She saw a figure sleeping out in the open. Ali rushed over to the figure's side. She slowed down as she got close. Yasmine caught up with her, and both realized the figure was Littlefoot.

"Littlefoot?" Ali wondered. "Littlefoot."

There was a pause before the neck stirred. Ali's heart jumped up for joy as she saw Littlefoot still alive. Yasmine looked at the condition he was in.

"Littlefoot, are you okay to walk?" asked Yasmine.

"I'll try."

He slowly got to his feet and shortly collapsed afterwords. Yasmine looked him over and noticed his back leg had a flesh wound. The blood had poured out of there.

"He's too weak," Yasmine told Ali.

"But we need to take him to where we were. It'll be safer than out here."

Yasmine nodded and thought up a plan to carry him. She sighed when the only way would induce pain on him.

"We need to carry you back to where we were," Yasime said. "Can you bare pain a little bit more?"

"Yeah. It's too dangerous out here, but…I couldn't walk on."

"Ali, make sure his head is not swayed back and forth. I'll pull his tail."

Yasmine took his tail into her mouth and began to drag him as Ali lifted his neck with her neck. They both made sure the injured leg wasn't dragged. They walked for a while until Yasmine saw the cave. She turned left and entered a small forest about half a mile away from the cave. The two female longnecks went around the bushes to hid behind them. They carefully set Littlefoot's body parts down.

"You found this?" asked Littlefoot weakly.

"Yeah," said Ali as she walked over a tree to get a minty leaf.

"It's nice and quiet."

Ali put the mint on the wounded leg.

"It stings, but it will stop the blood."

"Thanks," he said.

Ali rested next to him and observed his condition. His breaths were slow, but it was just that he was tired. The leg would heal, so the most important thing was to stop the blood. She already took care of that. He'll be fine.

Treestars fell in front of them. The two looked up. Yasmine smiled.

"You better eat up. I found these nearby."

Yasmine was beginning to walk away, but Ali's voice stopped her.

"Aren't you going to have any?"

"I already have my own pile. You two enjoy."

Yasmine walked away.

"It seems you and Yasmine got along."

"Yeah."

"That's great," he said softly.

Ali looked down at him with a concerned face.

"Littlefoot?"

"Mmm."

"I was afraid. I was afraid I would never see you again."

Littlefoot lifted his neck and moved it up to rub her cheek. Ali met him halfway and rubbed his cheek. She parted after a few moments and blushed. Littlefoot wondered why she blushed, but his answer was answered when Ali licked his cheek. He looked at her and smiled.

"I'm sorry, Littlefoot."

"It's okay."

He rested his neck down and looked at Ali.

"It just gives me energy to survive."

"Littlefoot, could you please tell me the story after we left? I know you might not want to."

"I'll tell it."

* * *

><p>Littlefoot eased at the sight of the girls exiting out safely. That's what he wanted them to do. Ali turned around as a raptor charged at him. She looked back and ran out of his sight.<p>

The raptor pounced on top of him. He used his tail and whipped the raptor to keep him away. The raptor screeched at him for doing so. After the yell, the other two raptors pounced on him. He moved back by standing on two legs. One of the raptors managed to bite into his rear leg in the air. Its teeth dug in deep, but Littlefoot slammed all his feet down, knocking the raptor on the ground. Littlefoot took the opportunity and stepped on its tail. He wrapped his tail around its neck and suffocated the dinosaur.

The two remaining raptors darted at Littlefoot. He whipped them away with his tail and knew he couldn't keep it up. Blood was trailing down his flesh wound. He moved back into a crevasse big enough for him. It was also big enough for the raptors, but he didn't care.

During the fight, he felt the ground vibrate. The vibrations got stronger as time progressed. Littlefoot knew that there was another sharptooth here. He moved into the crevasse to not be seen by the bigger sharptooth.

The raptors finally looked to their left to see a tyrannosaurs running towards them. They hissed at each other and ran out of the cave. The tyrannosaur followed. Littlefoot was relieved and walked out of his fighting place. He looked at his wound and decided to still go on. He thought the girls went straight and tried to track them down. As he walked, the shadows heightened his ears but blurred his vision. After walking for about five minutes, he finally fell down and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"So the tyrannosaur you saw chased them?"<p>

"Yeah."

"You should thank him," she teased. "Without him, you would have been in more trouble."

"Whatever. I got out alive using my wits."

"And your pride was the one that got you injured. If you would have ran with us, you wouldn't be hurt."

"Yeah, but the raptors would be chasing us still. I kept you safe, so I did my part."

"You're right, but if you would have… We would be lost without you."

He noticed her trembling.

"Ali, sleep next to me. It'll make me feel better."

She obeyed and slept next to him. Cheek was touching cheek as they slept.

* * *

><p>Ali woke up to see that Littlefoot was gone. She panicked and heard some talking behind the bushes. She got up and walked towards it. Littlefoot was telling the story she heard last night to Yasmine. They sensed they weren't alone and looked at who joined in. Ali walked up to Littlefoot. He gave her some food.<p>

"Eat. Yasmine and I already ate."

She nodded sleepily. Littlefoot continued his story. When Ali was done with her food, Littlefoot was wrapping up his story

"Would you be okay to walk today then?" asked Yasmine.

"I feel better. I have both of you to thank for that. Now, we need to continue. The bright circle has risen, so we must walk."

The trio set off once again. Littlefoot led them back to the spot they picked him up. Ali stiffened when she walked by it. There was a small puddle of blood, but nothing too gruesome. Ali looked at Littlefoot.

I could have lost him, she thought. He's so stubborn though. I guess if he wasn't so stubborn, he wouldn't be a good leader.

The hot sun beat down on them. Littlefoot licked his lips. He needed to find water. They climbed up a sandy hill and stopped on top. A small pond was only a short run away. Relieved, they ran down to it. Forgetting the pain, Littlefoot made it first to the water. He waited for the girls to join him. Yasmine bowed her head first into the water. Littlefoot was about to when someone ran up from behind him and shoved him into the shallow water. Littlefoot lifted his neck and saw someone staring coldly at him. He was another adolescent Apatosaurus. He had reddish brown scales and amber eyes.

"No male would drink my waterhole."

"Yours?" questioned Littlefoot. "I don't see your name in it. It's for everyone."

"No way. You just have to go without water."

Ali jogged up to Littlefoot and made sure the wound hadn't completely reopened. Only a little blood dropped into the clear water, but the leaf was still on his leg. She helped Littlefoot get up and escorted him out of the water. They both angrily stared at the longneck. He finally gave in.

"Fine. You can have a drink."

"Thank you," said Littlefoot.

He and Ali took a drink. Yasmine lifted her head and faced the longneck. The first thing she noticed was that he seemed hurt. Probably he was also doing the pride thing Ali mentioned about when she met Littlefoot.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Rex."

"Rex? I'm Yasmine. That's Ali, and the guy you shoved into the water is Littlefoot."

"Littlefoot? You can't mean Bron's son."

Littlefoot faced Rex.

"I am his son."

Rex examined Littlefoot.

"You do look like him."

"What's your relationship with my father?"

"He's the leader of the herd. Out of all the males that I could have shoved into the water, it had to be you. Now I'm going to get it."

"I won't tell if you promise to not do that again."

Rex quickly complied.

"Good. How long ago were you separated from my dad's herd?"

"Ever since that big earthshake. I've been trying to find a way to them, but I can't. The land changed too much. After a few bright circles, I arrived here and decided to rest for a while."

"You're more than welcome to join us," said Littlefoot. "My dad visits me often, so if you come with us to the Great Valley, you will see him."

Rex eyed Littlefoot and smiled.

"Thanks."

The longnecks decided to get one more long drink before proceeding.


	4. Chapter 4

Littlefoot and Rex were in front of the girls, questioning one another.

"So, how did you meet my dad?"

"I was traveling with my parents. We were lost for days until we stumbled onto a herd. The leader approached us and asked who we were. We explained our story, and he welcomed us into his herd."

"That's pretty normal," stated Littlefoot. "My dad became the leader of the herd because he was taking care of orphans. One day, more longnecks joined him, and then some more until they became a herd. You've met Shorty?"

"Difficult person, but he just has some growing up to do."

Littlefoot nodded.

As the boys continued their conversation, Ali and Yasmine were doing the same.

"So we know that this Rex guy is in Littlefoot's dad's herd," said Yasmine. "How bizarre."

"Something new happens every day," Ali said.

They noticed the boys had stopped and walked up behind them. Littlefoot looked back and tilted his head towards the path in front of them. The girls peeked over his neck and saw the scattered group of longnecks. All had collapsed due to dehydration. Littlefoot lowered his head.

"We need to pass them."

They formed a line and slowly marched forward. The smell told Littlefoot they had been dead for about two days or so. In fact, they might had died before the earthquake. Ali broke the line by walking up to Littlefoot's side as they pass through the longnecks. The fear that she might see someone she knew toyed with her head. Littlefoot noticed that she felt uneven and asked.

"I'm scared. If it someone I know…"

"I know."

In the back, Rex looked around.

"This is awful," he said. "It seems that they were headed in the direction we're going."

"They were only a day from the Great Valley. I remembered walking here when my grandparents and I were heading to the crater."

"So we're close, even though the sight is unbearable to see."

Littlefoot passed a young one and gulped. With their lives shortened by drought, Littlefoot could only reflect on himself his younger years. If his mother didn't encourage him to find the Great Valley, he would have died a long time ago. He thanked his mother in his thoughts.

They finally passed through the longnecks, but Littlefoot stopped soon. He turned around to make sure he saw wasn't true. Tears swelled up in his eyes as he walked over to the bodies. Ali walked up to him and saw who he was staring at. His grandparents laid on the ground with their eyes closed.

"Littlefoot?" wondered Yasmine.

"Grandpa. Grandma. No. They were so close."

"Littlefoot, we need to go," said Rex.

"Not without my grandparents."

"But they're dead. We need to get moving. You still have my father."

Littlefoot sniffled.

"Yeah, but my place is the Great Valley. My grandparents took care of me, and I took care of them. We were family, but now they're gone. It's only me."

"Littlefoot, I know your grandparents were special, but we need to go," said Ali.

Littlefoot wiped his tears away with his eyelids.

"I guess so."

With that, the group left the dead herd. Ali comforted Littlefoot the best she could.

"It'll be okay," said Ali, rubbing his cheeks. "It's part of the circle of life."

Littlefoot's eyes looked down at her face as she rubbed his cheek. He closed his eyes and remembered when his grandmother rubbed his cheek. He smiled at the though and thanked Ali in a whisper.

Night fell on them. Rex and Yasmine gave Littlefoot and Ali some room. She was still calming Littlefoot down about what he saw today. Yasmine understood why he was still mourning, but Rex could not get it through his head.

"He still has a dad."

"Yes, but you're missing the point. Littlefoot's grandparents were like his dad and mom. Ali told me that his mother died when he was journeying to the Great Valley. His dad was never around, so the only people he relied on to take care of him were his grandparents. Now, both are gone, so he feels he's all alone."

Rex nodded.

"I understand, but…"

"But what?"

"He still has his dad."

Yasmine sighed and laid down. Rex was so hardheaded.

"Littlefoot, aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten all day."

"No thanks Ali."

They had found a couple of trees with a little bit of leaves on them.

"You need to eat."

"But I'm not hungry."

Ali sighed and nudged his head.

"You need to. Here."

She grabbed some leaves from a small tree and dropped them in front of him. He sighed and took a depressing bite to please her. She sat down next to him and looked at him.

"I'm so sorry."

He stopped eating.

"Why are you saying that? It's not your fault. I don't need sympathy."

Littlefoot's tone frightened Ali.

"But Littlefoot, please try to move on. Your grandparents would've wanted you to."

"You don't know what my grandparents wanted," he snapped. "Just leave me alone."

Ali finally got fed up with his rudeness.

"Fine!" she replied with watery eyes. "If you need someone, don't count on me."

She left in a hurry. Littlefoot didn't care she left. He was too focused on his grandparents' death. He took one more bit of his food until he felt too uneasy to eat. He finally curled up and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Littlefoot woke up as the sunlight rained down on him. He yawned loudly and looked around. He had slept alone for the night. Probably he shouldn't have snapped at Ali. He needed to apologize to her. He walked to where Rex and Yasmine were. Both were chewing the leaves off of a plant. Littlefoot walked up to them and asked if they have seen Ali.<p>

"She was with you, wasn't she?" questioned Rex.

"No, we got into a fight yesterday. I was hoping she went to you."

"No," said Yasmine. "Wait. A fight? What did you say?"

"I was just…being a jerk. Ali was trying to cheer me up, but I kept on shunning her."

"Oh dear. Hope she hasn't gone far."

"Then we need to split up and go find her," said Rex. "Did you know when she left?"

"The moon was climbing up to its highest spot," explained Littlefoot. "She could be anywhere by now."

"Let's see if she left a trail," said Rex.

Littlefoot, Rex, and Yasmine frantically looked for any signs of a trail. Rex noticed footsteps and called Littlefoot and Yasmine over.

"It looks like she went in that direction," said Rex, pointing to the west with his head.

"Then it's the direction I must go."

"We're coming with you," said Yasmine.

"No. It's my fault she's out there all alone. I already lost my mom and my grandparents; I'm not going to lose her too."

Littlefoot followed the footprints as quickly as possible. Rex and Yasmine sighed.

"So we wait for our leader?" questioned Rex.

"No," said Yasmine, "the Great Valley is not too far from here. Littlefoot said it was a little bit more that way."

She pointed northward with her head.

"The best strategy is to tell the adults."

"Aren't we adults?"

"Can you fend off a big sharptooth if one appeared?"

Rex swayed his head.

"Then let's go."

The duo ran towards where the Great Valley was to find some help.

* * *

><p>Stupid Littlefoot, thought Ali. I was being supported, and he has the nerve to yell at me. She sighed. Still, he had seen his grandparents lay dead in front of him.<p>

She was resting on a hard, cool rock, recollecting the events that happened last night. She had walked for some time, not thinking where she was going or why he was so mad. She just needed to get away, and that is what she did.

Probably I should go back. He might be worried. Maybe by now he cooled down.

As she took in her final thought, she heard low growls. She lifted her head and checked the bushes that surrounded the big clearing of the forest she stumbled upon. There was no movement, so she laid her head down. Rustling in the bushes made her stand to her feet.

"Who's there?" she asked dumbly.

Two raptors appeared from out of the bushes. Ali recognized both of them. It was only a couple of days ago that Littlefoot bravely fought them. The two raptors roared at her and surrounded her. She shivered as the two raptors roared again.

One raptor soon dashed as her. She stepped back as it neared her. When it was close, she whipped it with her tail. It fell back and rolled on the ground to get back up. As Ali defended herself with one, the other raptor jumped him into the air and came down clawing her back. She fell instantly at the pain and looked around. The two raptors slowly came in, preparing for the final kill.

A tail wrapped around one of the raptors neck and was thrown as a brick to knock the other raptor down. Ali was relieved that Littlefoot appeared. He jumped to her side and faced the two raptors angrily. He had seen the blood dropping from Ali.

The two raptors looked at the two longnecks once they got up. They hissed at the male and charged at both. Littlefoot turned his side at them and fell towards them. The two raptors were thrown back. Littlefoot quickly got up and walked over to the raptors that were still on the floor. He choked one with his tail and used it as a bat to knock the other one out.

The remaining raptor got up and noticed his friend was dead. He hissed and ran off, knowing that he didn't have a chance. Littlefoot walked back to Ali and looked to see if she was alright. She had stopped bleeding, but the scar would remain. He lowered his head in shame. Unexpectedly, Ali reached out and licked his cheek. Littlefoot tilted his head up and formed a small smile.

"Thank you," she said.

"Ali, I'm sorry about the fight. I was only thinking of my grandparents."

He noticed that the trees had big enough leaves and walked over to get one. He barely reached one and walked over to Ali to place it on her wound. He used some nearby mud to make sure it would stay. He finally sat next to her.

"We were right," he said. "I was being a selfish jerk. You were trying to comfort me, but I kept on pushing you away. If it wasn't because of that, this wouldn't have happened."

"Well, I'm kind of glad it did."

Littlefoot looked at her confused.

"If I didn't walk off, you wouldn't have protected me like if I was special to you, and you would have never learned that."

Littlefoot thought about it and concluded she was right again. After she left, Littlefoot was very afraid of losing her. He blamed himself for what could happen to her. He faced her again and rubbed his cheek with her cheek.

"Ali, you are special to me. I was afraid that I would lose you forever."

Ali smiled and lowered her neck to rest. Littlefoot did the same, and the two longnecks took a short nap before returning.

* * *

><p>Yasmine and Rex were finally near the Great Valley. The only question was how to get in. They were unaware of the many entrances the valley had to offer. Plus, they needed a big entrance. Yasmine looked around and sighed.<p>

"Probably this was a bad idea," said Rex. "We don't know any entrances to the valley. We should have followed Littlefoot."

"But he told us it was his problem and he had to fix it."

"I kind of feel guilty for not following him though."

"Same here."

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"Hey!"

The two longnecks turned where they heard the voice. They saw Ali and Littlefoot approaching them. They ran to them and greeted them.

"Both of you had us worried," said Yasmine.

"We had some detour, but we're fine," said Ali. "Hey, we're at the Great Valley."

"We're finally home," said Littlefoot. "C'mon, we need to use the entrance on the other side."

Rex and Yasmine mentally slapped their faces. Of course the entrance would be on the other side. They had scaled this side for about an hour, but they didn't bother with the other side. They followed their leader into the Great Valley.

* * *

><p>Cera, Petrie, Ducky, and Spike sighed. The eclipsed had passed, but Littlefoot hadn't returned yet. He promised to be back in about seven bright circles. Ten had passed. Cera got to her feet.<p>

"It makes me mad that he's not back yet."

"Relax, Cera," said Ducky. "He'll get back. He promised."

"But he broke the promise three days ago."

"Maybe he taking break?" pointed out Petrie.

"Taking a break? I guess. If he was a threehorn, he would be in trouble. Threehorns don't take breaks."

"So is that why you nap," brought up Petrie.

Cera whipped him off of Spike's head. She accidentally got Ducky also. Ducky got up.

"That wasn't very nice. No, no, no."

"Sorry. I'm just annoyed Littlefoot isn't back yet."

"I am too," said Petrie. "I'm worried. What if something bad happen to him?"

Spike thought about it and shivered.

"Petrie, don't scare us," warned Ducky.

"Sorry."

The group of dinosaurs heard some footsteps going towards the entrance Littlefoot left through. A flyer had spotted four longnecks coming into the Valley. Everyone thought it was Grandma, Grandpa, Littlefoot, and probably a lone longneck. All gathered around the entrance to welcome them. Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike walked to the front.

"About time," commented Cera.

"We finally see Littlefoot," cheered Ducky.

"But who is the fourth longneck?" questioned Petrie.

The dinosaurs waited in anticipation as the first longneck came into view.

"It's Littlefoot!" cheered Ducky.

Ali followed behind him.

"And Ali?" wondered Petrie.

"It is Ali," said Cera.

Two unknown longnecks followed Ali.

"Who are they?" wondered Ducky.

"Bigger question is where Littlefoot's grandparents," said Cera.

Spike nodded.

The dinosaurs crowded around the longnecks. Mr. Threehorn, Cera's gray-scaled father, confronted Littlefoot.

"Littlefoot, where are your grandparents?"

Littlefoot held back the tears before answering.

"They didn't make it. An earthshake happened, and we were separated from all our herds. You know Ali. Rex is from my dad's herd, and Yasmine was also separated from her herd."

Voices rose amongst the crowd.

"So Grandma and Grandpa Longneck are dead?" asked Mr. Threehorn, making sure.

"Yes. I saw them with my own eyes as they lied on the ground, breathless."

"Oh dear," said Petrie's bluish mother.

"Are you alright, son?" asked Mr. Threehorn.

"We've been through a lot. We need to rest, and then I'll tell my story."

The four longnecks walked away from the crowd. The dinosaurs parted. Littlefoot's friends followed him and stopped him.

"We need to hear your story," demanded Cera.

"Hi, Littlefoot," said Ducky. "Excuse Cera. She is just mad that you didn't come on the day you said you would."

"I know," said Littlefoot.

He walked over to get a drink from the nearby creek. After he did, he walked back to his friends and sat down. His friends sat down as the other longnecks got a drink. Littlefoot began the story of what happened.

* * *

><p>A year passed. Everyone had grown to their adult sizes now. They were welcomed into the community of adults, and Littlefoot became the voice of the herds. Mr. Threehorn was still their second opinion. They would quarry on what was best for the herds most times, but they would reach a compromise when the situation was extremely serious.<p>

Months earlier, Bron had come to visit and recognized Rex. He told that his father had met a gruesome fate, but his mother was still alive. At first, Rex cried at the last of his father, but he remembered his mother was still alive. She was probably worried sick. He nodded and went with Bron when he left.

Yasmine also went with Bron too. She had no idea where her herd went, and most likely, they would never come to the Great Valley. She decided to go with Bron. It was sudden, but Bron agreed to take care of her, like he did with Shorty. Shorty was thrilled of having a foster sister. They all left three bright circles after they arrived.

Ali had hoped her herd would appear, but none came. She grew more worried as each day passed. Littlefoot comforted her and took care of her in the meantime. She thanked Littlefoot for being so supported, and eventually, both fell deeply in love. When Ali's herd did arrive, Littlefoot's heart sank. Ali spent more time with her mother than she did with Littlefoot. Littlefoot felt alone now, but he was glad she was happy. Days passed, and it was time for Ali's herd to leave. Littlefoot and his friends of the Great Valley said their final goodbyes to Ali.

"We'll miss you, Ali," said Cera.

"Come and visit us soon," said Ducky.

"I will."

She faced Littlefoot and smiled.

"Thank you, Littlefoot."

He nodded.

Ali came up and rubbed his cheek.

"I'll miss you," he finally said.

"I'll miss you too."

"Ali," called her mother.

Ali parted from Littlefoot and said her final goodbye. She joined her mother and they walked off. Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike smiled and went back home. Littlefoot just stood there, wanting her to come back. When all hoped dwindled down, he sighed and walked back to his nest.

Ali was looking back constantly. Her mother noticed this.

"Is something wrong, dear?"

"No Mother."

"Ali, you're a woman now. You can make your choices. I won't stop you."

"But Mother…"

"Do you love him?"

Ali thought hard and deep.

"Yes. My heart wants him."

"Then go. I won't stop you. Be happy with him. I'll come by to visit."

Ali rubbed her mom's cheek.

"Thanks Mother."

She ran back into the Great Valley and thought where Littlefoot might be. She concluded that he was at the nest and ran to it. She saw Littlefoot sleeping on it and walked up to him.

"Littlefoot."

"Cera, not now," he said in his sleep.

"Wake up, sleepyhead."

He opened his eyes and nearly jumped when he realized it was Ali. She chuckled.

"Ali, I thought you left with your herd."

"Well, I came back to be with you."

Littlefoot rubbed her cheek in joy.

"Ali, I wanted to say this to you after the incident with the raptors. I love you."

"I love you too."

The bright circle shone down upon them happily. A new beginning had unfolded for the two longnecks. As Littlefoot was receiving a lick from Ali, he looked up at the sky. Today was the beginning of happy days for him.


End file.
